


We Are Not Unthinkable

by chasethewind



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oliver," she whispered, running her hand over his cheek.</p>
<p>He turned his head slightly, his lips pressing to her palm. "We are not unthinkable," he whispered back, remembering what she'd said on the island before they left. "I love you, Felicity."</p>
<p>Tears glistened in her eyes as a smile finally curled onto her lips. "I love you, too," Felicity said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Not Unthinkable

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to go in a bit of a different direction with this series and completely ignore that season 3 even existed because, yeah, that was some crazy ass bullshit that I can't even begin to comprehend and would rather not. Besides, it wouldn't really make sense for my fic if I waited another year before these two idiots finally admitted their feelings for each other.
> 
> Prompt: Love Confession

The exhaustion was palpable. Their flight from Hong Kong landed a little after two in the morning and standing at the baggage claim nearly proved to be their undoing. Diggle had fared the best, having slept through half the flight. Felicity had managed about an hour or two of dozing, but Oliver was by far the worst off. He hadn't slept a wink, and the dark circles under his eyes were nearly black with exhaustion.

Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity watched him as he stood beside her waiting for their bags to whir past on the carousel. But Oliver looked unsteady on his feet, swaying slightly from side to side as he scrubbed his hands over his face. She immediately took pity on him and sidestepped closer until her arm brushed against his.

"Hey," Felicity whispered, gazing up to look at him.

"Hey," Oliver rasped. His eyes darted to hers and after a moment, a warm smile spread across his lips.

"You look exhausted," she said, unable to stop the smile from crossing her own.

"I'll be fine," he replied, his gaze settling on the conveyor belt as it moved a steady procession of bags past them.

She knew better, though. Even if Oliver was bone tired, he would never admit it. Just like he wasn't about to admit that his knee was still bothering him. Nudging his arm with her elbow, he lifted it and Felicity slid beneath, her side pressed up against his to give him whatever support she could.

To the people around them, they looked like any other couple coming home after a long journey, their arms slung around each other in a warm embrace with hoods pulled over their heads to stay warm against the chill of the airport air conditioning. Only they knew the real secret of their exhaustion: beating Slade Wilson and finally putting him behind bars.

The fight had taken so much out of them that even now, over a week later, they were still feeling the effects of it. Exhaustion, soreness, headaches; they were all a package deal after everything that had gone down. But they were all okay and still in one piece and for the first time in a very long time,  _happy_.

Felicity hadn't seen Oliver smile this much since… ever, if she was being honest. But while he smiled as if the sun shone brighter these days, she was left feeling conflicted. The ruse they'd come up with to beat Slade had thrown hidden emotions into the mix, and now she was finding it hard to put them back in the box they'd jumped out of.

" _Slade took Laurel because he wants to kill the woman I love," Oliver said as he stared down at her._

" _I know, so?" Felicity asked. This hadn't been part of the plan. What had been part of the plan was for Oliver to just leave her there after saying something about how important she was to his mission, but this? He was going off script and she could feel all her nerve endings begin to tingle._

" _So he took the wrong woman," he answered._

_Her eyes went wide with shock and understanding. "Oh," Felicity breathed, unable to look away._

" _I love you," Oliver whispered, and all of a sudden, her heart was in her throat. When he began to lean closer, his eyes flicking to her lips, she knew where this was going. Then he paused just breaths away from her mouth, waiting for her to meet him the rest of the way. And she did, without hesitation, without pause, without ceremony._

_This kiss felt like a first kiss, one filled with promise as she grabbed hold of the leather sleeve covering his bicep and leaned closer. His left hand snaked around the back of her head, cradling it while his thumb stroked the skin behind her ear. But in Oliver's right hand, he held the mirakuru cure she needed to inject Slade with after he captured her._

_It was the perfect ruse, really, and she couldn't blame Oliver for using it to one-up Slade at his own game, but hearing him say those three little words made Felicity's heart pound in her chest. Because at that moment, she realized that her feelings for him ran deeper than she had cared to admit until then. She loved him, but now wasn't the time to say anything._

_When their lips parted, and the syringe was hidden in her pocket, Oliver pulled back and stared down at her again, just the hit of a smile appearing on his lips. It looked as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulder, one only she could see._

" _Do you understand?" he asked, his thumb still stroking her cheek as they gazed at each other through half-lidded eyes._

" _Yes," Felicity whispered, and then he was gone, off to battle Slade's army while she awaited her inevitable capture._

The scene played over in her mind, again and again, as she tried to analyze whether Oliver truly meant what he said, or if he'd just gotten an idea and run with it. They had Slade fooled, after all, and Oliver was a shit liar. Did he really love her? Another moment, this time from sixteen hour ago, floated into her thoughts.

_They stood on the rocky beach of Lian Yu, the sun just beginning to set on the western horizon. Both of them were dressed comfortably in jeans, t-shirts, and jackets making their way back to the plane Oliver had flown them to the island on. Diggle continued on, leaving them alone as Felicity turned to face him._

" _Well, you did it," she said, a smile brightening her face._

_It was returned with one that reached Oliver's eyes as he gazed at her with that soft expression he only seemed to use when they were together. "I had help," he replied nonchalantly._

" _Yeah. It was really smart, the way you outfoxed him. Talk about unthinkable. You and me, I mean. When you told me you loved me, you had me fooled. For a second, I thought that maybe you might have meant it, what you said. You, you really sold it," Felicity said. She'd given him an out, to brush off his confession, to sweep it under the rug._

_But instead, Oliver said, "We both did." He hadn't denied it, yet he hadn't confirmed it either._

_Felicity decided to leave it at that. They could talk about this later, after the dust had settled and they had more time to examine their feelings for each other. She didn't know whether she was ready to admit that she loved him, so she replied, "Let's go home."_

Now here they were, standing side by side at Starling International, their arms wrapped around each other like two lovers coming home from a long vacation. It was strange, how they settled into these comfortable moments without a hint of hesitancy. Felicity tried not to dwell on it, but she couldn't help herself. She needed to know where they stood, if he really meant it, but then their bags finally arrived and Oliver let her go to grab them.

He was still unsteady on his feet as they meandered through the long corridor towards the exit. Without a second thought, Felicity slipped her arm around his waist, allowing him to rest some of his weight on her shoulder until they finally got to the taxi stands outside. It was Diggle who hailed them a cab then grabbed their bags and hefted them into the trunk before giving the driver Felicity's address.

"What about you?" she sleepily asked before sliding into the back seat beside Oliver.

"Lyla's picking me up," he answered with a smile.

"Okay," Felicity replied with a yawn. She hadn't realized she was this tired until that moment, when the cab was waiting to take her home. "I'll see you tomorrow… or today… or whenever the hell it is. I'll just see you."

"Good night, Felicity," Diggle said as she slipped into the back seat of the yellow taxi and he closed the door.

They were off a moment later, Oliver's arm slipping around her shoulder as she nestled into his side while the street lights flew past them.

Felicity's townhouse was far away from the carnage that befell Starling City the week prior, making their drive a short one. It only took the cabbie twenty minutes to get from the airport to her front door, during which Oliver had fallen asleep with his cheek resting against her forehead. She gently nudged him awake after paying their driver.

"Hey, we're home," Felicity whispered when he startled, his arms wrapping around her protectively as he glanced around wildly. Her hand brushing along his cheek helped calm him, and when Oliver had fully awoken, he let out a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'll help you get your bag then have the driver take me to Verdant," he said.

Felicity rolled her eyes before wrapping an arm around his and pulling him out of the cab with her. "If you think I'm letting you do that, you're wrong," she sternly replied. Oliver had lost his home, he'd lost his mother, and now his sister was gone as well. He had no place to go. Bringing him to her townhouse was the most logical thing she could do.

Oliver didn't protest. Instead, he wrapped himself around Felicity and let her drag him up the stairs and through the front door. Too exhausted to do much else, they left their bags in the foyer and trudged upstairs into her bedroom. Even then, they simply fell into the bed without even pulling off the sheets or changing into pajamas.

Sleep came easy for them both and it was well past noon when Felicity finally awoke from her slumber. Oliver lay next to her, his head nestled deep in the crook of her neck to the point where his lips and nose were nearly plastered to her skin. She watched him for a while. The tension that usually held tight to his body was gone. In it's place she saw deep relaxation and that soft smile he only reserved for her.

Running her fingers through his hair, Felicity pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. This was all she wanted for Oliver, this deeply relaxed state where all of his worries faded away. He deserved a break after all he'd been through. He deserved rest. And he was finally getting it. She wasn't about to disturb that by pulling away from him until he woke up.

So Felicity settled in for what she expected to be a long day, but after a few minutes, she drifted off to sleep once more, her arms wrapped around Oliver's neck, holding him close as they slept.

The next time she awoke, his fingers were tracing intricate patterns across her back and night had fallen again. She smiled before pulling away and gazing over at him.

"Hi," Felicity murmured then pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Oliver stared up at her, that dazzling smile lighting up his face even in the darkness. "Hey," he whispered back. Craning his neck, he brushed his nose against hers before leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Well," Felicity replied. "You?"

Oliver hummed a response as his lips met hers once more. This time, he deepened the kiss, nipping at her lower lips until her mouth opened to him. The tiny moan that escaped Felicity's throat had his arms wrapping around her waist and his legs tangling with hers until she needed to break away for oxygen.

"Oliver," she whispered, her forehead falling against his as their eyes locked. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you?" It came out as more of a question than an answer as his hand came up to cup her cheek and his eyes squinted in confusion.

Felicity pushed herself away slightly so there was some distance between them as she stared at him for several moments. "We need to talk, Oliver, even if I'd rather be kissing you right now," she said.

Oliver's gaze flicked away from hers. The trepidation he'd felt upon setting foot back in Starling City suddenly rushed through him. He knew exactly what she meant. It hadn't escaped his mind, those three little words he'd said the week prior. Yes, it had been part of his ruse to trick Slade into thinking he had the wrong woman, but the way Felicity had looked at him, with such hope in her eyes, it crushed his soul to let her keep wondering if they were true or not.

"Did you mean it?" Felicity asked. She wasn't beating around the bush tonight. She wanted answers and she planned on getting them as soon as possible. Her mind had been a jumbled mess for the past week, pondering that exact question, wondering when she would get the chance to finally ask. Now, in the quiet stillness of her bedroom, as they lay side by side in her bed, she'd finally had to courage to say what was on her mind.

For several long, breathless moments, she waited for Oliver to respond. The stoic expression on his face gave away nothing as they waited in silence. Maybe she'd been too forward, Felicity thought as she continued to hold her breath as their eyes locked in the darkness. Maybe he was too afraid to tell her that it wasn't true, that he'd only said it to throw Slade off their scent. Maybe he was getting ready to break up with her.

Wait, they weren't even together! How could they be breaking up?

There were so many scenarios floating through Felicity's mind that she'd missed the smile that crawled onto Oliver's lips as he gazed back at her. It wasn't until his mouth fell upon hers that she gasped. The kiss only lasted a moment before he pulled back to stare at her. He was smiling though, and his thumb stroked circles over her cheek.

"I really wish I hadn't said it then," Oliver told her.

The crushing sensation that suddenly filled her chest caused tears to form in the corners of Felicity's eyes. "What?" she asked, her voice cracking as her mouth twisted into a frown.

Suddenly, Oliver understood the implications of what he'd just said. "No!" he nearly shouted, startling her. "That's not what I meant. I… I just… Crap… Felicity… What I meant to say was, I wish I'd said it sooner."

It was his turn to wait as he stared at her expressionless face. Felicity's blank stare prompted him to add, "That night we spent together a few weeks ago after my mother…" Oliver still couldn't bring himself to admit his mother was gone, so he soldiered on. "That's when I realized how much I loved you, but I was so afraid to tell you because I really did think I might have lost you. And I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm sorry I chose the wrong moment to tell you. It just happened and now it feels like I ruined it."

"Oliver," she whispered, running her hand over his cheek.

He turned his head slightly, his lips pressing to her palm. "We are not unthinkable," he whispered back, remembering what she'd said on the island before they left. "I love you, Felicity."

Tears glistened in her eyes as a smile finally curled onto her lips. "I love you, too," Felicity said.

Oliver wanted to laugh, to cry, to jump for joy, but instead, he leaned in and captured her mouth for a searing kiss that she quickly deepened when her hands sank into the short strands of his hair, angling his head for better leverage. His fingers clawed at her jacket, slipping beneath it until he found the hem of her pink t-shirt. It was pulled up almost immediately, his hands skimming across the warm skin of her back as she moaned.

His name spilled from her lips as his mouth traveled down her chin and to her neck. Oliver remained there for several minutes, kissing each inch of her skin as her fingers sank into his scalp, holding him close, letting him listen to each moan that escape her throat.

"You know, Oliver," Felicity started to babble above him, "that's not the only thing we have to talk about." As much as she wanted to rip off their clothes and fuck like bunnies at that moment, there was one more pressing thing on her mind that needed to be discussed, and it had everything to do with what had happened in his office all those months ago. They couldn't keep ignoring the fact that things had gotten out of hand. If they wanted a trusting and loving relationship with each other, they needed to talk about what had happened that afternoon.

Oliver paused his ministrations immediately. He knew where this conversation was going, and although it killed him to do so, he rolled Felicity onto her back and sat up, sighing deeply as he rubbed a hand over his face. "This is about what happened in my office, isn't it?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah," Felicity said as she sat up as well, her hand coming to lay on top of his where it had landed on the mattress.

"You know I'm sorry about that, right?" Oliver replied, turning his hand so they were palm to palm, fingers laced together as he gazed down at her with the most sincere expression he could muster. "I never meant to hurt you like I did. That wasn't my intention."

"You didn't just hurt me, Oliver. You humiliated me, too," she softly answered, trying to keep the pain out of her voice as she finally admitted her feelings about  _the incident_. But it was there, clear as day.

The guilt and regret hit him like a ton of bricks and Oliver immediately wished they had discussed this after it happened instead of letting it fester for close to half a year. Had he known he'd hurt her that much, had he known she felt humiliated after his carelessness, he would have gone to the ends of the earth to make it up to her. He would still go to the ends of the earth to fix this if she asked him right now.

"Felicity," he roughly whispered, his voice conveying every ounce of regret. "I am  _so_ sorry. Is there anything I can do to make up for what I've done? Because I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix this. And I want to fix it. I really do."

She was taken aback by his honesty, by the fact that he was so willing and so eager to work on this issue that her mouth dropped and she stared at him for several moments, her eyes wide and her mind blank. There had only been a handful of times Felicity had found herself speechless, and this was definitely one of them. Watching Oliver as he stared back at her, a myriad of emotions flickering in his azure eyes, she thought about what she wanted, how she wanted to resolve this matter.

"I want to make sure it never happens again," Felicity finally said. "And if it does, I want to know that we'll be able to talk about it right after it happens, not six months later. I want openness and honesty. I want you to talk to me about what you're feeling even though most of the time I can probably figure it out. It would be nice not having to guess anymore."

Oliver nodded along, "Okay, open and honest communication. I think I can do that."

"Are you sure, Oliver?" she asked. "Because I know for a fact that you're really good at keeping secrets. I don't want your feelings to be any of those secrets."

"If this is what you want, I promise to do whatever I can to make you happy," he said, "because that's all I want; for you to be happy."

A smile crept onto Felicity's face as she gazed up at him. She could see the sincerity in his eyes, see that he meant every word he said. "I am happy," she replied. "With you, I'll always be happy, even when things are going to hell. You make me happy."

It was Oliver's turn to smile, and he couldn't help himself. He leaned down, capturing her lips is a slow, languid kiss that expressed everything he felt without saying a word. And he knew that was all she needed. They had always been better at communicating nonverbally, and to kiss her like this, it let her know everything would be alright and that he was all in.

"One more thing," Felicity said, breaking the kiss.

Oliver grumbled in exasperation. All he wanted was to rip off her clothes at that moment and take her right there, but the fact that she kept talking made him stop. He knew this was important to her, important to them in order to move forward with their relationship, so he put his desires in a box for the moment and gazed down at her.

"If we do want to explore that aspect, you know, one of us being dominant and one of us being submissive, I really think we should do some research into BDSM and roleplay, just so we know what we're doing," Felicity added.

"Wait! Wait! What?!" Oliver asked. That had completely thrown him off. "BDSM? Roleplay?" Had he heard her right?

"Y-yeah," she hesitantly replied. "I mean, we've been flirting with it ever since that gala when I asked you to spank me. And I have done a little research into it, but not enough to really understand the roles that each partner plays. But I'd really like to get your opinion on this. Would you be okay trying something new?"

"Uh… Wha… I…" Oliver stuttered, still trying to get his bearings. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Is this something you want?"

"Well, yeah," Felicity admitted. "You know how much I love rough sex. Why not expand on that? Why not bring in new things, try new ways? I think it would be fun."

He took a moment to think on that. Remembering all the times she's asked him to to be harder, rougher when they fucked, it made sense. But Oliver didn't know if he could trust himself with that much control again, not after what happened in his office. "Are you sure?" he quietly asked, his eyes avoiding her face knowing she'd see where his hesitancy stemmed from.

"I am sure," Felicity confidently replied as her hand slipped beneath his chin and lifted his head up so they could look at each other. She knew why Oliver kept asking, and she knew they could overcome this because they had always been stronger together than apart. "We'll start slow with maybe just restraints and work our way up to other stuff," she suggested, a smile shining on her face as her thumb stroked gentle circles against his cheek.

"If that's what it'll take to make you happy, then I'm willing to try," Oliver replied with a smile of his own. She let out a squeal of delight and launched herself into his chest, their lips clashing together in an excited kiss. He pulled away for a moment to ask, "We're not doing this now, are we?"

Felicity giggled. "No! I have research to do. We're not going into this half cocked," she said, then her eyes drifted down his body, landing squarely on his jean covered crotch. "But speaking of cock," Felicity seductively added, dragging her eyes back up to his as her leg wound around his hip, pushing his back into the mattress while she straddled him. "Yours needs to be in me, like, right now."

"Now that," Oliver said with a lascivious smile, "I can get behind… Or beneath." He rocked his hips, his jean clad dick already half hard and feeling really nice brushing against her apex. The moan that left Felicity's lips made him do it again before his hands grabbed her thighs and crept upwards until they were beneath the pink cotton of her shirt.

She quickly discarded her jacket, throwing it to the floor in one swift motion before grabbing the hem of her shirt. It, too, soon joined her jacket leaving Felicity in a simple white bra as Oliver gazed up at her, eyes reverently scanning her body. Her hands reached behind her, undoing the clasps then pulling the straps down her arms until she was free of the offending garment. That was when he sat up, his mouth searching for hers in the dim light of the street lamps outside.

They kissed for several long, languid moments, tongues tangled, hands exploring exposed flesh before Oliver grabbed the hem of his shirt and threw it off. It landed somewhere on the floor, but he never took his eyes off the beautiful creature sitting in his lap, rocking her hips against his as she pushed the hair out of her face and smiled down at him.

"Fuck, I love you," Oliver murmured as his lips traveled down her neck, seeking out the gently sloping curves of her breasts. They latched onto one pert little nipple, sucking softly until a moan escaped Felicity's throat and her hands sank into his hair. He loved that sound and wanted to hear it again, so he moved to the other breast, this time flicking his tongue against the pebbled tip.

"Shit, Oliver," Felicity cried, throwing her head back as her eyes squeezed shut. "Don't stop!"

He had no intention of stopping. Not as his hands roamed down her back until they reached the waistband of her jeans. Not when they moved to the front, undoing the button and the zipper. Not when his hand slid beneath the material, cupping her sex through the cotton of her panties. It was already wet with her juices, and when his fingers pushed it aside, Oliver heard her gasp when his forefinger dipped between her folds and his thumb landed on her clit.

"Fuck!" Felicity keened, her nails dragging down his back leaving red marks in their wake.

Even then Oliver refused to let go of the nipple he still had between his teeth. He suckled it, laved it with his tongue, rolled it until it was painfully hard, until she cried out for more. Then his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to his chest as he rolled them over so she lay beneath him. When he removed his hand from her pants, Felicity whimpered, but they were soon dragged down her luscious legs and discarded with the rest of her clothes, leaving her in just her panties.

His lips trekked down her chest, between the valley of her breasts, leaving red marks where his teeth sank into her flesh. They were little reminders for the morning, of the incredible night they shared, and whenever Felicity would look at them in the mirror, she would smile. But right now, her mind wasn't on how she'd look in the morning. It was on the way Oliver's tongue dipped into her belly button, swirling around it, then moving lower to where her panties hung low on her hips.

He kissed his way along the elastic band, his fingers curling beneath it, but never dragging it down her thighs. No, her panties stayed in place as his warm lips brushed over the fabric until they were at her apex. This was where Felicity wanted him, but not with the cloth barrier between them. She wanted to feel Oliver's hot breath on her skin, feel his tongue drag across her wet folds, but he refused to take the white cotton off.

Instead, he bunched it up in his palm, pulling it taut over her sensitive flesh and making her cry out as the friction her panties created brushed over her clit. "Oh, fuck!" Felicity nearly screamed, her fingers clawing at the back of his head, holding him against her aching pussy as his mouth and tongue devoured her through the fabric. She tried to grind against his face, hoping the stubble peppering his cheeks and chin would provide that extra push to send her over the edge, but Oliver was careful.

His fingers pulled the cotton tighter, until it was almost unbearable, but not quite. It cut against her clit every time her hips rocked against his face, causing Felicity to hiss with pleasure. She was desperate for release. Every nerve in her body cried for more, but Oliver didn't give in. He kept going, this time sucking on the glistening folds of her labia, forcing her back to arch painfully while his free hand crept up her abdomen until it wrapped around her breast.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Felicity screamed, unable to take the torture any longer.

The soaking wet fabric was quickly pulled from her legs as Oliver grabbed her knees and threw them open. Two of his fingers plunged into her dripping cunt, curling against her slick walls as he zeroed in on the spot that rendered her useless. His lips wrapped around her clit, sucking the overly sensitive little bud into his mouth as he pumped into her hard and fast. The orgasm that exploded through Felicity's veins was hot and lightning fast. Her entire body seized, muscles trembling erratically as she bellowed his name.

Oliver kept her going for a good twenty seconds, until she had to physically push him away in order for the intense pleasure to stop. As much as she loved it when he made her come like that, there was only so much Felicity could take, and at that moment, he'd taken her to the limit. Gasping out heaving breaths, she lay there, her arm over her eyes, still too drunk on her orgasm to move.

Above her, she could hear Oliver's soft chuckle as his hands stroked along her calves. He pressed a soft kiss to the tops of her knees before he asked, "You okay, baby?"

"Need… few more… minutes," Felicity managed to mumble. His hands continued to creep along the less sensitive parts of her body, but his touch was still electric. Skating along the outsides of her thighs, up over her knees, along her forearms, his fingers made her nerves tingle. "Stop," she said, sluggishly moving away from him. "Still need time."

Again, he chuckled, then stood from the bed. Slowly, Felicity uncovered her eyes to find him taking off his pants. It was one of her favorite things, and the way the light from the street lamps outside illuminated Oliver's body, casting shadows that accentuated every sculpted muscle, well, she got her strength back real quick. As his cock sprang forth from the confines of his boxers, she reached out, tentatively stroking her hand along his thigh.

Slightly startled, Oliver glanced over at her as her fingers every so gently brushed his skin. "Still need time?" he smirked. But then her hand wrapped around his cock, silencing him almost immediately.

"C'mere," Felicity murmured, tugging him back towards the bed by his dick until his knees hit the mattress. Her body scooted closer, until her head was in the perfect position to wrap her lips around the fat tip and begin sucking.

Barely holding in a groan, Oliver's eyes fluttered shut as she began to pump her hand up and down his length while her mouth and tongue did wonderful things around its crown. When Felicity began taking more of him in, until he hit the back of her throat and slid further down, he reached out, steadying himself against the wall behind her bed. His hips began to move in time with her strokes, dipping and pulling back, each thrust forcing a moan from his throat.

"Felicity," he breathed when her tongue snaked out, stroking the underside of his cock as her head bobbed. This orgasm would be explosive, but Oliver didn't want it in her mouth. No, he wanted to be buried deep in her pussy when he came.

Stroking his fingers through her hair, he grabbed a clump as she bobbed back up, and forced her to stop before he reached the point of no return. His cock fell from her mouth with a wet plop, her lips making a valiant effort to continue their ministrations, but Oliver just couldn't take it anymore. "I need to be inside you," he panted.

"But you already were," Felicity coyly replied, her fingers dragging along the underside of his hard, saliva coated dick before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her front the bed. A sharp  _eep!_  escaped her lips as he turned her so her back pressed against his chest, then he kicked her feet apart before bending her over the mattress and sinking into her in one quick, deep thrust.

Felicity's moan was muffled by her duvet. She tilted her head as Oliver reared back and thrust into her again, rocking her body forward as her hands grabbed hold of the pink fabric. "You like it rough, baby?" he whispered into her ear as he leaned over her, his cock sinking as deep as she'd ever felt. She nodded in response and he asked, "How do you want me to fuck you tonight, Felicity?"

"Fuck me hard!" she cried out, her hands still fisting the duvet tightly. "Spank my ass and pull my hair. Make me scream!" Felicity ordered.

And just like that, Oliver complied. His hand grabbed a large chunk of her hair, whipping her head back as his other hand landed squarely on her behind. "Oh,  _ **fuck**_!" she screamed. "Yes! Just like that, baby! Fuck me hard! Make my come!"

Oliver had to admit, Felicity's foul mouth was really turning him on. In the past, he'd never been a fan of dirty talk, but with her, everything changed. He found himself doing things he never would have done with another partner. Case in point, the hair pulling and spanking he was currently doing to her. If her strengthening cries were any indication, she was thoroughly enjoying this as well. It was refreshing to have a lover that wasn't afraid of telling him what she liked and what she wanted.

Hips bucking wildly as his palm connected with her ass yet again, Oliver began to feel the tingle run down his back. He was close. Just a few more thrusts and it would be over, but Felicity wasn't anywhere near done. In a last ditch effort to get her to fall over the edge with him, he leaned over her and roughly whispered, "Touch yourself."

Felicity shivered and her hand automatically reached between her thighs to massage her clit in time with his thrusts. God, how she loved the low, growly voice in her ear. It made her skin break out into goosebumps as she let out a breathy moan. Oliver's thrusts were coming harder and faster now, the slap of his skin against hers echoing through the room. And the way his hand came down on her ass… She could almost come from that alone. "Fuck!" she cried out, her fingers moving faster the closer she got to her second orgasm that night.

"I love that filthy mouth of yours," Oliver growled in her ear, his hand releasing her hair as he grabbed her chin and twisted her head to press a hungry kiss to her mouth. Nipping his way down her chin and neck until he reached the warm skin of her shoulder, his teeth sank into her flesh forcing her to cry out yet again. That was definitely going to leave a mark the next morning, but neither of them seemed to care.

It was all about pleasure at that moment, and as it went higher and higher, driving them to depths of which they've never experienced, the world suddenly exploded into stardust. Felicity was the first to fall while giving her clit one final hard pinch before her orgasm washed over her like a tsunami, cresting in a scream she thought the neighbors two buildings down could hear. Oliver soon followed suit, banding his arms around her waist and sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder to leave yet another mark on her body to be discovered in the morning. His hips slammed into hers with one final rough, deep thrust that sent them crashing onto the bed before he came with a shudder and a shout.

Feeling the warm, solid weight of Oliver's body draped over hers, Felicity felt content amid the gasping breaths she took to bring her heart rate back down after such an intense pair of orgasms. Above her, she could feel his chest rise and fall in time with hers, his face pressed against her sweat slicked back, nuzzling her neck before feather-light kisses crawled down her shoulder and back up until his lips were at her ear.

"I love you," Oliver whispered. "And I'd move, but I don't think I've ever fucked anyone like that before. I don't think I can actually stand at the moment."

Felicity giggled. "So is that what it means to fuck someone into oblivion?" she asked.

He nipped at her ear before answering, "Probably."

"Maybe the floor would be a good place to spend the night, if you can't get in my bed," Felicity suggested, already letting her body slide down the mattress with his easily following suit.

"Might be the best thing for us," Oliver agreed as his knees hit the hardwood floor. He gently leaned sideways, bringing them both to rest on the cool surface as the duvet slid down with them. It was Felicity who managed to cover them both before snuggling into his chest and closing her eyes.

"Love you," she whispered back, her hands falling over his arms where they remained locked around her waist. Oliver simply pressed a kiss to her shoulder before following suit, his eyes drooping shut as sleep overtook him.

* * *

The next morning, Felicity awoke sore and aching, but instead of laying on the floor, she was back in her bed again, her head resting on her pillow with Oliver's arms banded around her waist. She should have known he'd wake up in the middle of the night to do something like that. It was in his nature. But she didn't mind, just so long as they were in each other's arms when they woke up.

His lips pressed feathery kisses up and down her shoulder in random patterns as he huddled close, his body wrapped around hers like a protective blanket. The was the safest Felicity had felt in a very long time, and she'd give anything to keep it that way, but their lives were messy and complicated and there would always be the inevitable bad guy that would come along and test the bonds of their relationship.

But in moments like these, with Oliver laying beside her, truly content and relaxed, she knew they would always be stronger together than apart. Slade had tried to take her away from him, ultimately failing, but the one thing he'd succeeded in was getting them to admit their feelings for each other. Although she hated the man for hurting Oliver so deeply, the fight to bring him to justice had strengthened their bond, and Felicity would be forever grateful for that.

Oliver's sigh brought her out of her morning musings, focusing her attention on the way his lips were still kissing her shoulder and how his hands had flattened out against her abdomen, pulling her just a little deeper into his chest. "I love you so much," he murmured against her skin so low that if she hadn't been listening, she probably never would have heard him.

Lifting her hand, she let it settle over one of his before replying, "I love you, too, Oliver." He tensed for just a moment, startled, but instantly relaxed against her. Felicity felt a smile crawl onto his lips as he continued to kiss up her shoulder until he went past her neck and his breath ghosted over her ear.

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you," Oliver softly admitted.

That made Felicity smile as she turned in his arms so they were face to face. For the first time she had ever seen him, he looked as if the weight of the world wasn't resting on his shoulders. He looked carefree and content, like how she imagined him before the island. Her hand fell to his cheek, gently stroking it before she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Felicity said once she pulled away.

His smile was brighter than the sun, a sight she never thought she'd see. "Can I say something strange?" Oliver asked, his eyes lingering on hers as her thumb brushed against his chin. He tilted his head, nuzzling her palm before pressing a kiss against it.

"What?" Felicity replied.

"I'm happy," he murmured into her skin.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. To hear Oliver say those words made her heart sing. After all the doom and gloom he'd experienced these past seven years, she couldn't ask for anything else. "That's all I've ever wanted for you," Felicity whispered, unable to trust her voice with all the emotions suddenly flowing through her.

"It's all because of you," Oliver said. "You're the only person who managed to get through to me even when I thought all hope was gone, and I'm so glad that you've been by my side, come hell or high water. You, Felicity Smoak, are my light in the dark, and I never, ever want to lose you."

"You won't," she promised, feeling a solitary tear slip past her defenses. Oliver easily wiped it away with his thumb before tilting her head up and pressing one more kiss to her lips.

Here, in Felicity's warm bed, under the light of the morning sun, they both came to the realization that this was it. They'd found their other half, and that no matter what life threw at them, they'd be ready to tackle it, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and feed the muse! She survives off your comments.


End file.
